conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Chathan
Chathan (Tjatsk) is an a posteriori constructed language with grammar vocabulary derived from Germanic languages, mainly Dutch and German. However, a considerable number of words have north Germanic origins. =Phonology= Alphabet With 22 letters, Chathan's variant of the Latin alphabet excludes C, Q, X, and Z. Aa Bb Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Yy Consonants b : /b/ d : /d/ f : /f/ g : /g/ h : /h/ j : /j/ k : /k/ m : /m/ n : /n/ p : /p/ r : /ɹ/, /r/ s : /s/ t : /t/ v : /v/ sj : /ʃ/ tj : /tʃ/ Vowels and Diphthongs /ə/ : ending e, consonants before l and n /a/ : a /ɛ/ : non-ending e /ɚ/ : er /ɪ/ : short i /i/ : long i /ɔ/ : short o /ʊ/ : short u /u/ : long u, uw /aɪ/ : aj /əɹ/ : ar /eɪ/ : ej /eɚ/ : ehr /əu/ : long o, ow /oɪ/ : oj /oɹ/ : or =Grammar= Pronouns Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st singular : ek : mek : mejn 2nd singular : je : jo : jejn 3rd singular (m) : hej : hem : hems 3rd singular (f) : sej : hen : hens 3rd singular (n) : hes : hes : hets 1st plural : vej : os : ons 2nd plural : jej : jej : jejnen 3rd plural : dej : dem : dejn Nouns ''-en'' is added to the end of a noun to denote its plural form. In this case, no accommodation is needed to be made for any vowels. hont (dog) honten (dogs) In this next example, an extra t must be added to retain the o's short /ɔ/ sound. flot (river) flotten (rivers) In the following situation, the w must be removed because if the o precedes a single consonant before a vowel, it will still be pronounced with a long /əu/ sound. sown (son) sonen (sons) Articles Chathan nouns are considered genderless and the sole definite article is de. de rowk (the smoke) en is the only regular indefinite article. en bort (a table) kejn is a negative indefinite article akin to the Dutch geen and German kein. It is used to denote not having, not being, or there not being something. Ek hap kejn vaser. (I have no water) Det ist kejn haws. (This is not a house) Dehr sejn kejn volken (There are no clouds) Adjectives Chathan adjectives are placed before the noun and after the article if there is one. An ''-e'' is added the words describing plurals and, if required, adjustments are made for the orthography. en rowt apl (a red apple) rote aplen (red apples) On a side note, when ''-en'' is added to apl, the /ə/ sound between the p'' and ''l is dropped. Verbs =Dictionary= Person : Persown boy : dreng girl : jant man : man woman : kvyn brother : broder/bror sister : sister/sis father : fader/far mother : moder/mor son : sown daughter : dotter husband : ektman wife : fraw Number : Tal 0 : nol 1 : ejn 2 : tvej 3 : drej 4 : fyr 5 : fem 6 : seks 7 : syvn 8 : akt 9 : nejgn 10 : tyn 11 : elf 12 : tvolf 13 : dertyn 14 : fyrtyn 15 : femtyn 16 : sekstyn 17 : syvntyn 18 : aktyn 19 : nejgntyn 20 : tvantik 30 : dertik 40 : fyrtik 50 : femtik 60 : sekstik 70 : syvntik 80 : aktik 90 : nejgntik 100 : hondert 1,000 : dausent Color : Fark red : rowt orange : oransj yellow : gejl green : gruwn blue : blaw violet : fjolet purple : lila pink : rows black : sjvart white : vit grey : graw brown : brawn Day : Dak Sunday : sondak Monday : mandak Tuesday : tisdak Wednesday : vonsdak Tuesday : torsdak Friday : frejdak Saturday : lordak Month : Monat January : januari February : februari March : marts April : april May : mej June : juni July : juli August : awgust September : september October : oktober November : november December : disember Season : Jarstit winter : vinter spring : forjar summer : sommer autumn : harfst Direction : Rikting north : nort south : sawt west : vest east : owst Animals : Dyren ape : ap bear : bjorn bird : fowgl cat : kat chicken : kikling cow : ku deer: hjort dog: hont dolphin: delfyn elephant: olefant fish : fisjk frog : frosjk giraffe: giraf goat : gejt hippo : flotparst horse : parst human : mensjk lion : lowu lizard : ojl mouse : maws rabbit : konin rat : rot rhino : nashorn shark : haj sheep : sjkap snake : sjlang swine : svejn tiger : tiger turtle : sjkilpat whale : val zebra : sebra Weather : Vehr cloud : volk fog : tok hail : hagl hurricane : orkan lightning : bliks rain : rejgn snow : snej storm : storm sun : son thunder : tonder tornado : tornado wind : vint Verbs bite : bejt blow : blas breath : osem come : kom count : tel cut : sjnejt dance : dans die : sjterf dig : graf drink : drenk eat : ejt give : gef fall : fal fear : frejs fight : kamp float : sjvejf flow : floj fly : flyk freeze : frys hear : hor hit : sjlan hold : halt hunt : jak kill : dowt know : vejt laugh : lak lie (down) : lyk live : lef pull : trek push : driu rub : vrejf scratch : kretj see : si sew : naj sing : seng sit : sit sleep : sjlap smell : rawk spit : spjuwt split: sjplejt squeeze : druk stab : sjtejk stand : sjtan suck : sawk swell : sjvel swim : sjvem think : tenk throw : goj tie : bint turn : draj walk : ga wash : vasjk wipe : vesjk =Example text= ... Link title Category:Languages